shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infiltrator Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Infiltrator Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Jane Hale- Human Female Profile: Jane can focus on taking out enemies from afar without detection, but she's also a specialist in flanking and misdirection, allowing her allies to make short work of disorientated opponents on the battlefield. Notes: This MP character is based on Default Female Shepard. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +107% Ammo Type: Explosive Rounds . Apparition- Human Male Profile: Like a spooky shadow, Apparition will strike with out warning. Though his Cryo Blast does not do significant damage, Apparition can freeze unshielded and unarmored enemies, making them much easier to headshot. Notes: His color and choice of weapons is based on a spooky/ ghostly theme. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +61% . Jambin Bau- Salarian Profile: Jambin Bau a member of Salarian STG and is a specialist in long-range suppression, flanking, and stealth-based combat. His goal is to be a Spectre like his brother. He's agile, deadly and difficult to detect on the battlefield. Jambin's Energy Drain ability is the biggest asset to win this war. It allows him to not only inflict heavy shield damage against enemies but to also repair his own shields. Notes: The idea behind this MP character is that he's related to Jondum Bau. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +160% . Adali Vas Norma- Quarian Female Profile: Wanting to know more about her parents, Adali went to Pinacle Station to relive in some missions that took place within the period where her parents saved the galaxy. She participates these simulations with her father's assault rifle. Like her mother Adali is tech savy capable of hacking into machines and devices and shorting them out before her enemy would attack. She learned this great skill from her mother. Notes: Idea behind her is that she's the daughter of Robert Shepard and Tali. Adali is the only one in where her story is that she's in a battle simulator. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +135% . Platform-12 - Geth Profile: Platform-12 is a geth who are a humanoid race of networked AIs that were created by the quarians 300 years ago as tools of labor and war. Having since won his freedom from their creators, Platform-12 has proven he is able to reason, analyze situations, and deploy tactics as well as any organic race so long as he remain networked with other geth. As a Geth hunter, Platform-12 can converge quickly on a target while remaining undetected. His unique perception systems give Platform-12 unsurpassed understanding of the battlefield. Notes: The number twelve is my lucky number. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +121% . Giga vas Q.Qwib- Quarian Male Profile: After Shepard saved Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib on Rannock and once the war between the Geth and Quarians were over. Zaal'Koris sent Giga vas Qwib Qwib (his most trusted second in command) to help Shepard in the war against the Reapers. Giga is a expert in engineering able to scan the enemy and detect it's weaknesses and on how to defeat them. Notes: The idea behind this character is to implay he's a member of Zaal'Koris's crew of the Qwib Qwib. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +118% . Arkangel- Turian Ghost Infiltrator Profile: Shepard is advised to recruit a tactical genius and infiltrator known as Archangel, who is currently operating out of Omega. Apparently, over the past few months, Archangel has developed a reputation of being nothing short of a menace to Omega's crime empires; arriving with his team of twelve operatives, Archangel caused an impressive amount of trouble for three of the Terminus Systems' most powerful and successful mercenary groups (Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse). The impact on the mercenary groups' operations was so devastating that it drove all three into forming a temporary alliance with one another, intending to use all their available manpower and resources to eliminate Archangel. Seeing Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack work together was unprecedented; as Aria T'Loak explained, unless a war broke out, the three were almost never seen together. After Shepard's team gets through to Archangel, and have recruited him to fight against the Collectors and the Reapers. Notes: The Turrian Ghost Infiltrator is based on this character. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +142% Ammo Type: Armor Peircing Rounds . Gretel Helazog- Asari Huntress Infiltrator Profile: ??? Notes: ??? Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge ???% Adepts (in order shown) Braxus Basteroth- Batarian Slasher (Warp, Cluster Grenade, Lash) Infiltrator Kolyat Krios or Dante Darkness- Drell Assasin (Tactical Cloak, Homing Grenade, Recon Mine) Vanguard Barla Von- Volus Protector (Biotic Charge, Biotic Orbs, Shield Boost) .